Freddie Finkle
Freddie "The Might" Finkle was head of software development at Reldni Productions, and served a period as acting President. He had a long lost son, Franklin Finkle, with whom he later ran the Reldni division Finkle & Son Enterprises. Career as head of software development Finkle served as head of software development at Reldni in the 1990s, likely during development of ''Vinnie's Tomb Chapter One'' (although his actual level of involvement is unknown), their most successful release. In a May 20, 1997 interview with Reldni correspondent Professor John E. Morgan, Finkle revealed that ''Vinnie's Tomb Chapter Two'' was scheduled for release that summer. He also explained that since his team of programmers were engaged in a major chess competition, he would probably have to write the entire game himself. Shortly after the interview, Finkle was fired by Reldni Productions President Troy Scott, who subsequently developed the game himself. It was successfully published in 1997. Teacher and nudist In December 1997, not long after work on Chapter Two had ended and work on ''Vinnie's Tomb Chapter Three'' had begun, Troy Scott was kidnapped by Mike Alfano. During his absence, John Morgan tracked down Freddie Finkle, who was in the midst of forming his own nudist colony after having left a teaching position at a Mozambique boarding school for unemployed standup comedians. In an exclusive interview Finkle claimed that he was currently in negotiations with another party from parts unknown, who was interested in his ultimately cut ideas for Vinnie's Tomb Chapter Two, which according to the final game's credits involved Vinnie falling in love with a young woman named Veronda Sanchos and searching for a carrot stick eating rock band's missing bass player in a multicoloured school bus in the State of Wyoming. Presidency of Reldni and Finkle & Son On January 16, 2000, an article by Morgan on Reldni's website statedhttps://web.archive.org/web/20000516233609/http://reldni.com/archive/finkle4.html that in a bold yet strange decision, the Reldni Productions Board of Directors had dismissed Paul Quinton and hired Freddie Finkle as acting President of the company. Reldni co-founder Troy Scott, still described in the article as "the real President", had apparently decided to continue his work on various projects at home. Included in the article was separate interviews with Freddie and his long lost son, Franklin. However, in September 2000, Reldni's website was taken over by Finkle & Son Enterprises, a newly formed division of Reldni that claimed it was "dedicated to bleed dry the decaying carcass of the old style Reldni Productions". A notice was posted explaning that Troy Scott would no longer be allowed to produce content for the website, and that the new maintaners, Freddie and Franklin Finkle, were looking for a webmaster who would work for peanuts. They also promised that the conclusion to the Vinnie's Tomb trilogy would finally be released: : Finkle & Son Enterprises is pleased to report that Troy Scott is currently under contract and must submit a new game Vinnie's Tomb Chapter Three to Franklin Finkle by the end of the year 2000 or face a severe beating with a wet noodle and legal action. Reldni's website was never updated again, even though the Finkles claimed that "all existing content designed for this website will remain here until further notice", so it can only be surmised that the job market for web designers after the Dot Com Bubble burst was still lucrative enough that potential consultants looked elsewhere for salaries that were not paid in legumes. As Vinnie's Tomb Chapter Three also never saw the light of day, and Troy Scott was never heard of again, one can only theorize if his days as a game developer ended with noodle flogging and a personal bankruptcy at the hands of the Finkles. References Category:People